Erotic Tales of Sakura and Ino
by Sage of Tosaku
Summary: 90% Lemon with a bit of plot in between the lines. Sakura and Ino basically have "FUN" emphasise on the fun, times TOGETHER. Wink Wink Nudge Nudge. Rated M due to High, Strong Sexual Content and Very Strong Language.
1. Tale One

Pre note: I do not own any of the characters of the _Naruto _series I merely write about them. All characters and the concept of _Naruto_ are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

_Sex is more exciting on the screen and between the pages than between the sheets.__  
><em>_**Andy Warhol**_

The breaths were frantic; the air was hot and filled with anticipation of passionate sex. Words were not necessary and actions were voluntarily. Shirts were hurriedly removed as were bras, pants unzipped and flung across the room. Underwear was slipped off by the blonde girl but the large breasted Sakura did not have the need as she had not worn any.

Sakura pulled in her lifelong friend Ino as they embraced in a kiss. They pulled apart only for the need for air before resuming their love making ritual. Slowly they made their way onto the bed. The pair fell as two bodies but landed as one. Sakura on top assumed the role of the more dominant role and felt her way around the beautiful landscape of Ino's body. Ino on the other hand was not content just laying there, she herself making use of her hands as her tongue danced with Sakura's. Shortly it had reached the point of _the wall-_That frustrating yearn of desire to do more than just kiss or feel one another up. Ino had already started to tease Sakura by moving her fingers delicately up and down her inner thigh. Sakura was struggling not to yell at Ino just to fuck her already. Her sex was burning with anticipation of what was to come. The gasps of the women had started to become more noticeable as the teasing continued. Sakura began nibbling lightly on the nipple of the blonde. Ino on the other hand had decided to finally pleasure Sakura. Her fingers moved up and down the entrance to Sakura's womanhood. This gave Sakura pleasure but not as much as what was about to happen.

Ino spread the lips of her friend's pussy and began to finger her which caused Sakura to stop snacking on her breast.

'Just fuck me you bitch' moaned Sakura taking heavy breaths. Ino now had two fingers entering Sakura's pussy with her other fingers. They shared a hungry kiss, Ino continuing to pleasure Sakura.

'Oh-my-God' was all Sakura could say. Ironically all she could _think _of was how much better Ino did it than Naruto did. She felt more comfortable with Ino and got more pleasure out of the experience. She also _gave _more pleasure too. Sakura shifted positions slightly causing Ino to stop. Sakura moved her head down to Ino's neck where she began to gnaw. Ino simply could not restrain herself. She popped her drenched Sakura-scented fingers into her mouth and savoured the taste as she began work on her own clit. Sakura was moving down slowly, kissing everywhere... breast... stomach... waist...thighs...and then she stopped. She had never gone down on a female and had not planned to, but caught in the heat of the moment it would be cruel not to. Ino seemed oblivious to it all trapped in her own fantasy land of bliss. Sakura thought if she left now Ino wouldn't realise for at least another ten minutes. But no, she had to do this...she wanted to do this.

Sakura didn't know what quite to expect. She had heard rumours of how it smelt and taste. She recalled a sketchy memory of when she overheard Naruto bragging about their love making sessions to Shikamaru. Words like "salty", "fishy" and "musky" sprung out to her. However so far it seemed alright. Her tongue whirled around inside her friend who seemed reluctant to keep fingering herself whilst Sakura ate her out. Sakura was feeling too nervous to breathe through her nose in fear of tasting what she had just done. After a few gulps of air she went back down on the shaven pussy. Her tongue resumed work of exploring the foreign place. It reached around the sides of the labia but Sakura quickly learnt that the clit was the part of pleasure. Ino screamed shouts of praise as well as letting out many encouraging moans. Sakura was so aroused by all this that she herself had started to get wet in between her thighs though Ino was not touching her. Ino however was at a far further point then just being wet. She was on the point of climax.

'I-I'm bout' t-to cum!' she whined. Sure enough in the next few moments of furious fucking she did. Her orgasm ran through her entire body, her sensitive areas in an electric euphoria. Sakura had moved back up to face Ino. 'That was...amazing' said Ino still coming down from her sexual high. The pair leaned in to embrace and Ino withdrew from the kiss tasting herself on her lips. The women laid in each other's arms, moulded into one. Legs interlaced so that their genitals touched and their breasts were squished together. 'Let me repay the favour' said Ino enticingly. Sakura would have obliged but she remembered her husband.

'I'm sorry Ino' said Sakura jumping off the bed to search for her clothes, 'but Naruto will be coming back from a mission soon and I have to get dinner ready.' Ino wanted to argue but she knew it would be best if Sakura went now.

'Same time tomorrow?' Asked Sakura pulling on her pants. Ino let out a smile, 'Sounds good.'

'Tastes better' said Sakura cheekily, before leaving a naked Ino to herself.

Author's Note: So that's the first instalment of Erotic Tales of Sakura and Ino. Tell me what you liked and disliked about this first part. This was just a warm up of things to come. I also would like to know if anyone would be interested in knowing how Sakura and Ino started to have sex daily. AND, I can include some particular fetishes if you like. I'll write about pretty much any fetish as long as it has nothing to do with bugs, cos' that stuff is just...whack. Please leave a comment so I know at least _some _people want to read more. Oh and timeline wise, this is about 7-8 years in the future from Shippuden. And yes, Sakura and Naruto are married. Thanks for getting horny over my writing,

-Sage of Tosaku-


	2. Tale Two

**Pre Note: Just a little pre-note here saying thank you to the two people that reviewed this thing. This tale is a bit slower to get started with and has more dialogue than the opening tale, but I assure you it will be **_**well **_**worth it in the end, **_**especially **_**if you're into BDSM. Anyway enjoy**

**- Sage of Tosaku -**

Ino reached into the drawer and pulled out a purple floppy dildo. She had enough. Her _horniness _had enough. Sakura should have been here by now-no Sakura should have been here _two hours _ago. Ino tried to restrain herself for as long as possible. It had started by putting her hands on her lap. She then began to fidget when she realised just how horny she was. She pulled up her dress and began to rub her under-lips through the soft light fabric of her panties. She hoped it would satisfy her craving, or at least temporarily. Yet Sakura would not turn up. Her neck craned to get a glimpse of the digital clock. 6:00 PM. There would be next to no chance Sakura would turn up now. Naruto would be well and truly back from training his Genin therefore barring Sakura from her. So here she was grasping a purple eight inch one-way ticket to orgasm. She pulled her panties to the side and-

"Ino!" Yelled an unmistakable voice. "What are you doing with _that?" _

"Sakura..." Caught off guard Ino was speechless. Sakura shouldn't be here, but she was. "What're you doing here?"

"Well shortly I'll be doing you" Sakura giggled.

"But Naruto would be..." Ino began.

"Naruto would be at a disciplinary meeting with the Hokage, after one of his Genin sprayed graffiti on the Hokage Monument" said Sakura walking over to Ino. "Which means we have each other for a good hour at least."

Ino inhaled smelling Sakura's delicious cherry scent. They were so close to each other. Sure they had been closer...but now it felt different. Something _inside _Ino felt strange. Ino really wanted Sakura right now, and as if reading her mind Sakura grabbed hold of Ino and kissed her. And really kissed her. Ino was struggling not to swallow her tongue, as it was forcefully pushed back by Sakura's. When they came apart a bridge of saliva connected the girls together. It was broken when Sakura let out a smile. "I got something for you-I mean us" said Sakura, "And it's _much _better than that toy." Ino instantly let go of the dildo. She had forgotten she was still holding it and was now rosy cheeked. Sakura muffled a laugh and made her hands into a summoning pose.

"Sexy Armoury Summoning Jutsu!" exclaimed Sakura. Before Ino realised what happened a large metallic rack appeared in her living room. However, it was more what was _on _the rack that caught Ino's attention. Whips, dildos, vibrators, hand cuffs, leg and arm and full body iron constraints, ball gags, neck collars, leather garments, blindfolds, spreader bars, wooden paddles were just some of the components in this impressive array of sex items.

"Sakura what the hell is-"

"That's mistress, to you slave" interrupted Sakura.

"What?" asked Ino frustrated.

"Don't use that tone of voice with me missy" roared Sakura, "or ten lashings will be in order."

Suddenly it hit Ino. This was some type of BDSM fantasy. "Pardon me Saku...mistress" she said bowing. "What can I do for you ma'am?"

Sakura grinned "That's more like it. First strip of your ugly garments and put something more appropriate on" said Sakura motioning towards the rack.

"Yes mistress" obeyed Ino. She unzipped her dress and let it fall to the ground. She stepped out of it and felt how cool the evening air was even though she was inside. "Bra and underwear too?" inquired Ino. "Let me inspect them first" instructed Sakura. Sakura grasped Ino's firm breast. She squeezed it, revelling in every second she got to touch pure squishy heaven. Her hands moved south and slipped her hand into Ino's underwear. She moved delicately around the mouth of the vagina, before pulling back out. "They both need to be taken off." Ino shrugged and removed what was left of her clothing. From the rack she picked a black leather top that only covered half of her stomach, and some very tight dark leather shorts. After getting dressed in her new attire she turned to Sakura. "What now mistress?"

"Beg for me to fuck you."

Ino did not hesitate in starting the role play. "Please mistress teach me a lesson, I'm such a naughty girl. Why, I can't even contain my sexual cravings without the thought of masturbation. _Please _punish me." Ino slumped to Sakura's feet. Retrieving a wooden paddle and cane from the rack, Sakura circled her slave. "Bend over so I can see that stunning ass of yours slut!" She commanded. Ino positioned herself so her ass was facing Sakura and her head was low on the ground. Without any warning Sakura started to swing the paddle. _Swack. Swack. Swack. _God it was painful, Ino thought. But lord almighty it felt good at the same time. Her leather shorts did not do much for protection, she might as well have gone bare, yet when the leather clung to her butt-cheeks after being swatted it felt strangely erotic. After a three minutes of straight spanking Sakura ceased. "Show me your fucking tits whore!" Ino slowly stood up and began to wiggle out of her top when Sakura stopped her. "No, leave it on, I have a perfect view as it is." Ino could see what Sakura meant. Her boobs were like hills that protruded out of the leather. Her nipples were erect and were evident through the clothing. Sakura went back to the rack and came back with two clamps. "Guess where these are going," she said with a somewhat evil smile. Ino didn't have to guess, she knew exactly where those clamps would go.

Her nipples were burning in agony. The iron clamps were tight around her nipples and Ino couldn't help but think if she would leave this experience with permanent damage. Sweat was forming on her brow and upper lip. Sakura was persistent in twisting and tightening the clamps at varying lengths to hear Ino scream in anguish. Sakura started to pull the clamps back, making Ino yelp in pain.

Sakura was so horny herself. Hearing Ino yell in grief, or try and murmur her cries just got her off. She now wanted to take things a step further. "Remove the shorts."

"And the clamps?" asked Ino hopefully. Sakura was blunt in her reply, "No."

Ino struggled to get off the shorts. Not only were the short skin tight, her sweat had made them shrink and cling to her skin. After fighting with the pants for another minute or so she gave up. "Mistress, I can't...they won't come off."

"No matter" smirked Sakura. "I shall just have to go through them then"

That sent chills down Ino's spine. She wasn't sure if they were good or bad chills either. "Through them mistress?"

"You'll find out soon enough" snapped Sakura. "Now shut your eyes." Ino obeyed but just to make sure she didn't look, Sakura blind-folded her. Ino sat in darkness, oblivious to the cunning evil plan Sakura had. In the dildo "section" of the rack was something special. Something Sakura specially made for Ino. It was a golden coloured twelve inch masterpiece. It wasn't the length that made it special though, it was what it could do. Sakura flipped a switch on the side of the dildo. Nothing. Nothing. Then _whhrrrrrrr. _The dildo was revolving like a tunnel drill. To be fair it would be tunnelling, but not into any mountains. "What's that noise?" asked Ino anxiously. "Shush slut" roared Sakura. Sakura held the monster with two hands as she made her way back to Ino. "Get on your back and spread your legs" she commanded. Ino did as she was told and flipped onto her back and arched her legs wide open.

"What are you going to-"Ino was cut off by the sound of revolving plastic on leather. Sakura was pushing the dildo hard, trying her best to drill her way through to Ino's cave of sex. Ino started to jiggle with tremors that were caused by the dildo. Surely it would be impossible for it to break through. However, just as she thought that the exact opposite happened. With Sakura's momentum still heavily on the dildo, it tore into her pussy causing her to curse in pain. "Holy fucking shit!" she yelled. Sakura quickly pulled the dildo back out. She inspected the damage. In the middle of Ino's shorts was a rough hole. Sakura touched the sides and recoiled straight away. That thing was fucking hot. Ino's vagina looked absolutely wrecked. She could not imagine the pain she had just caused to Ino. A blindfolded Ino was starting to tear up, as her womanhood began to throb in an awful pain. "This pain is worse then what Kiba did to me that time" she blurted. That brought back memories, and made Sakura feel even worse for what she did. "Ino I'm so sorry we can stop now I never meant to hurt you" wept Sakura. She dropped the savage weapon and lifted Ino's blindfold. Her eyes were shut, and her breathing had slowed. Had she gone into a state of panic? Had Sakura really hurt her that bad? Sakura started to fear the worse. Was it even possible to die from injuries like that? And then it happened. Only a slight warning, a sense of quaintness and dizziness, gave Sakura the notice that her body had just been taken control of by Ino.

Now that her Mind Body Switch Technique was successful and Ino had full control over Sakura's she got ready for revenge. Hurriedly, Ino grabbed a sling from the rack and roped it over a sturdy chair leg. She found the dildo that had caused her so much pain, and tactfully stuck it on the sling, so it did not fall off. Ino retrieved a spare kunai from her bedroom and raced back down to the living room. She could feel Sakura's will overcoming hers. Quickly she sat down in front of the sling so the dildo was facing her. She wriggled out of Sakura's jeans and panties, and held her pussy lips as far apart as possible with one hand. With the other hand she held the kunai. She would have to be quick so she herself would avoid further injury. She counted down. 3...2...1...She swiped at the sling ropes and left Sakura's body.

"Holy mother-fucking Chrisssssssssssssst!" Shrieked Sakura. The dildo had impaled itself right into her pussy. She almost took the entire dozen inches. Ino wobbly stood up, "Doesn't feel too good does it bitch" she teased.

"I'll get you for that Yamanaka!" Vowed Sakura. "If you can ever stand again" joked Ino.

A slight _poof _noise signified the disappearance of the Sexy Armoury rack and luckily for Sakura the dildo too. "It musta' been cause' my chakra is low" puffed Sakura. Ino placed her hands on the shoulders of her lover. "Thanks for the fun tonight, but I think you better go, it's almost 7:00."

"Fuck that" said Sakura failing at an attempt to get up. "I can't even stand. I'll send a messenger bird to Naruto and tell him that you are feeling ill and I'm staying the night."

"Do you think we will have another round?" asked Ino innocently.

"Hell yeah" beamed Sakura. "But this time let's use our tongues instead of a fucking dildo."

**Author's Note: Well shit. This tale is pretty much double the length of the first one. Not as much action though, or was it? Tell me your opinion on this tale via review. Also, I have decided I will leave how Sakura and Ino started to fuck until Tale four, because I think it is a bit too early yet. However, I did drop a bit of a hint in this Tale. Did you find it? If you want me to write about something in particular you know where to go. If you don't know, you can either message me or put it in a review submission. Oh and thank you to everyone who subscribed to this story and my author profile, much appreciated. Anyway, thanks for masturbating to my...err I mean reading my story. Until next time,**

**-Sage of Tosaku-**


	3. Tale Three

**Pre-Note: Huh, so I just realised that I don't mention anywhere that this story contains strong sexual descriptions...well I guess if you've read this in order you already know that...hm...yeah...let's start...**

**-Sage of Tosaku-**

There was only one thing in the world that smelt better than her flower shop to Ino. The sweet scent of Sakura Haruno. Days were filled with head-resting on the counter thinking of Sakura. If Ino was not at work thinking about Sakura she was at home thinking about her. If she was not thinking about her she was fantasising about her. If she was not fantasising about her...she would be in the situation she was in right now.

It was incredible how much better sex was in a public place. The Yamanaka Flower Shop served a wonderful place for the activity. The air was filled with a concoction of exotic flower aromas and sex smells. With a _'be back in five' _sign hanging outside the shop door the lovers were safe of any intruders finding out about their secret. Behind the counter Ino and Sakura were on the tiled floor. Furious kisses were exchanging as Sakura slipped her fingers into Ino's golden fields. She was getting good at it Ino thought. _Too _good at it. She had managed to get inside her panties without even noticing it. Sakura retreated from both of Ino's lips with a glint in her eye. Dragging her face down Ino's body and between her thighs.

Ino parted her legs slightly so Sakura could have more room. As she did that, Sakura spread Ino's vulva apart. She teased her at first, her tongue darting in and out of the opening. She rapidly flicked her tongue up and down to give the sense of excitement which Ino eagerly enjoyed. Finally she began the ritual. Her tongue gracefully entered Ino's chambers. This was Sakura's favourite part by far. Every time her tongue touched a sensitive spot, Ino's walls would clench with expectation. It was for that reason that Sakura was surprised when Ino told her to stop.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Sakura genuinely concerned.

"Oh no not at all" said Ino embarrassed. "It's just...I want to try something new." Before Sakura could ask what, Ino stood up and walked over her.

"If I could only see one thing for the rest of my life I want it to be that," grinned Sakura. The view was magnificent. She could see all of Ino's amazing features. Her tight asshole and slightly gaped pussy. Her gorgeous tits could also be seen which protruded from her chest like mighty unique mountains.

"You right there?" said Ino.

"Yeah just taking in the scenery."

"Well here's a closer look." Without a second thought Ino bent her knees and sat down. Sakura was immediately turned on. Her nose was muffled in Ino's butt cheeks, yet her mouth was close to her pussy. She inhaled Ino's ass taking in all its glorious stench. She placed her hands on Ino's waist and pulled her down a bit more. It was like claustrophobic ecstasy. Her tongue reached back around to Ino's pussy and then-

"Inoooooooooo" bellowed a voice.

"Shit" exclaimed Ino, pushing off Sakura's body and retrieving her clothes.

"Who is it?" said Sakura disappointed that their sexual explorations couldn't continue any longer.

"I'm pretty sure it's my mum." Ino pulled her arm through her flower shop shirt just as she opened the wooden door.

Ino was right. "Why is the shop closed? You weren't supposed to be on break for another half hour" inquired Mrs. Yamanaka.

"Geez mum, I was just on the toilet" said Ino thinking quick.

"Well that's evident isn't it, you're not wearing any pants." Ino was dumbstruck, astounded, bamboozled, the whole jazz. "I love it how the first thing you ask me if why I'm not working, and _not _why I am not wearing any pants," said Ino trying to change subjects.

"Eh never mind" shrugged Mrs. Yamanaka. "No one would want to look at _that _any way." Ino didn't know whether her mother was joking or not so she replied with a sarcastic "thanks."

"Well are you going to let me into my own flower shop or not?" snapped Mrs. Yamanaka. Ino reluctantly moved aside half expecting a butt naked Sakura to be right behind them. To her relief she was not. Where was she then?

"Ino I actually have to talk to you about something to do with tonight" said Mrs. Yamanaka tending to some dandelions. Ino started to search for her pants while her mother talked. "I've invited the Inuzukas over for dinner, I expect you to attend." Ino almost choked on her own spit. "Does that mean Kiba is coming?"

"Is Kiba not an Inuzuka?" her mother taunted. "Why are these flowers not watered?"

"There's some water spray behind the counter" said Ino before she could think it through. Shit what if Sakura was hiding behind the counter she thought.

"Ino what the hell is this!" screeched her mother. Ino's mind shouted fuck but it came out as "What is it?" What would happen now? Would Sakura be fired from her Head-Medic role at the Konoha College, or perhaps she would be publicly humiliated. What if her mother forbade Ino from ever seeing her again? And she could only begin to think of what Naruto would do...

"Are you going to answer me or not!" yelled Mrs. Yamanaka who was holding...something...Ino walked closer to her mother. Oh God what the fuck was going-

"You were masturbating in the god damn flower shop Ino?" Said Mrs. Yamanaka waving a pink vibrator around.

"N-no mum that's not mine" stuttered Ino shocked.

"Young lady you are a disgrace!" Mrs. Yamanaka raged. "This is totally unacceptable behaviour" she said chucking the vibrator in a bin. There was an awkward silence with little eye contact being made. "I can't even stand to be in the same room with you right now" said Mrs. Yamanaka finally. Ino cringed when her mother slammed the shop door. Her mother _never _slammed doors shut. She was in deep shit.

The sound of a trash can exploding broke Ino's state of melancholy. In place of the bin was Sakura standing triumphantly with a smug look on her face.

"Now where were we" she beamed, leaping into Ino's arms embracing her in a kiss. Ino pulled back. "Sakura you mind telling me-"

"I transformed into the vibrator" she said matter-of-factly.

"What the fuck!" hollered Ino. "Why a bloody vibrator?"

"Woah calm down you crazy psycho bitch" said Sakura grabbing hold of Ino. "_You _try transforming into something when you're horny and see what happens."

"Yeah well now I'm gonna' get punished" she moped. Weeks of 8AM-7PM working at the shop flashed in her mind.

"So" began Sakura "Punish me then too"

Ino didn't say anything and then shook her head. "You always know _exactly _what to say" she said before pouncing on Sakura. Ino's fingers quickly made way to Sakura's pink slit. She didn't ask for permission to enter and she didn't do it softly either.

"Oh fuck me baby" Sakura shrilled. "Fuck my tight cunt" Ino increased the pace of which her two fingers fucked Sakura. It got easier with time as Sakura became lubricated with her own juices.

"Uh...uh...uh" moaned Sakura close to orgasm. Ino couldn't resist and started to finger her own sex with her other hand through her panties. Sakura started to moan louder.

"UH fuck yeah. UH UH!" she said gyrating in the motion with Ino's fingers. After a few more moments of enraged finger fucking Sakura came. Ino was still in her when she orgasmed and felt her entire body shake with pleasure. Ino popped her Sakura soaked fingers in her mouth. "Mm delicious" she said.

Sakura collapsed into Ino's arms. "I don't think I can go another round" she complained.

"What! You not go another round? That's a first" smirked Ino. Sakura made an airy laugh. "I think I'll head back home." Sakura pecked Ino on the cheek and put her clothes back on.

"How come_ you_ can always find your clothes but I can't?" said Ino puzzled. Sakura walked to the door. "Oh you probably have a stalker that steals all your clothes and then wanks themselves off on your scent" Sakura joked.

"Ha-ha _so _funny" said Ino sarcastically.

"See you" said Sakura stepping out of the shop. "And don't leave anymore vibrators lying around your shop or that stalker will steal them!"

Hiding behind a bush next to the Yamanaka Flower Shop a certain white-lavender eyed female could not think of how right that incredible sexy Sakura was.

**Author's Note: Longer wait than before I know, but this was a difficult Tale to write. I had about three different opening paragraphs, and don't get me started on Mrs. Yamanaka finding the "Sakura Dildo" scene. I know this is more dialogue and not lemon but I hope you enjoyed that little teaser at the end, which of course means that the next Tale will include a three-some as requested by two Anonymous reviewers. On that note, this will be the last Tale where Anonymous reviews will be accepted, so if you have anything to say (good or bad) say it now, or before Tale Four is released.**

**I know this is a hella' long A/N, but I'd like to thank the reviewers of the previous Tale. It's your comments that keep me going, and I have taken to criticism on board, so don't expect things to get as rough as they were in Tale Two-which I may add was catering for a particular fetish. Feel free to make suggestions of what you want to see! You can do this by either Review or PM.**

**OK so summing up, next Tale will be a three-some and Anonymous reviews will **_**not **_**be enabled. Stay horny and stay clean,**

**-Sage of Tosaku-**


	4. Tale Four

_So one bent over the table here, there was one up here I was fingering. And I was just toe fuckin' the one on the floor._

**Jay**, _The Inbetweeners_

Hinata could not believe the situation she was in right now. It had started as a secret, dark, dirty intense thrill seeking experience when she caught two of her fellow female friends having sex in one of the Konoha Hospital rooms. She had stayed hidden of course, and with the use of her byakugan she could still get off to the tantalising images , even though she was in a closet. Unable to help herself she became obsessed with the pair, and quickly learnt that they met quite frequently. Not _once_ had she got caught. Not even close. Yet here she was legs up in the air, getting fucked hard by Sakura with a strap on.

"How's it feel you filthy virgin!" Said Sakura in between thrusts. It was true that indeed Hinata was a virgin, but that did not mean she was completely unaware of the sexual pleasure. Multiple times-heck every time she spied on Sakura and Ino she touched herself. Sometimes she would just rub her clit because of pure excitement, or sometimes she pictured herself in Ino's position, getting absolutely ravished by Sakura. No longer did she need to imagine though.

"I-It feels g-good" stuttered Hinata.

"Uh, Uh, Uh" moaned Ino who was not without pleasure herself. Stretched out on a large wooden chair, Ino's pussy was getting destroyed by some of Sakura's finger work. Hinata greatly envied Sakura's fucking abilities. How was it possible that she could fuck two women at the _exact _same time?

"Oh God, I'm bout' to cum!" cried Ino who was now working her upper cunt to gain that extra satisfaction. Hinata pulled herself back into reality. She was too unfocused. Why could she not entirely enjoy a dream come true. She started to work with the motions of Sakura's artificial cock. Every time it went deep inside her she pulled her ass in a bit. Sakura must have noticed because a sly smirk appeared on her face. "That's a girl" she reassured. Hinata felt her face burn with the compliment although she was sure it was already a beetroot red. Speaking of burning, her cunt had begun to feel hot. Not as if it was literally on fire but it felt like pressure was building up. She had to release it somehow. Hinata wrapped her hands around Sakura's back as if it would solve her problems. "Oh f-fuck" she whimpered. With a few more hearty thrusts Hinata came. Retching with a glorious mixture of pain, relief and bliss Hinata could not breathe momentarily.

Ino let out a laugh "You're so cute when you orgasm Hinata" she teased.

"Yeah and you dig in heaps too" said Sakura showing off nail shaped indents in her back.

"S-Sorry Sakura" said Hinata. Sakura shrugged "It's fine really. In fact I find it sexy." Sakura bent over upon Hinata and kissed her on the mouth. Ino felt a pang of jealousy but did not air her disapproval.

"Do you want a taste?" asked Sakura, hand on strap-on. "Ugh I d-dunno" blushed Hinata. Until now she had never even been touched by or touched anyone else, save for one encounter when a drunk Naruto fell onto her boobs at a celebration.

"Oh my gosh you big blue haired baby, here let me show you how it's done." Said Ino sliding off the chair and onto her knees. Ino grabbed the lower end of the fake cock and stuck out her tongue. At first she gave the strap-on light wisps off her tongue but shortly, her lips were wrapped around it. Her head began to go back and forward, back and forward. She varied in speeds. Sometimes going really slow as if savouring the moment, and others rapidly trying to force as much plastic dick down her throat as possible. Hinata gave it a thought. She had already gone or rather _come_ so not delve deeper into her explicit fantasy. Sakura saw the wanting look in Hinata's eyes. She started to pull the cock out of Ino's bobbing head so that Ino got the point. Which she did. Ino stood up and stormed out of the room before anyone realised. For a moment Sakura was going to follow but then she didn't. "A-Are you n-not going t-to see what's w-wrong?" asked Hinata.

"Nah" said Sakura "She'll be right." At least she hoped she would anyway. "Now where were we?" She held the saliva covered cock enticingly before Hinata. And before too long a blue head replaced a blonde head going up and down on the strap-on.

Sakura felt a sense of accomplishment deep inside her. Something that felt deeper then the sexual satisfaction she was gaining from this experience. Was it the pride she obtained from taking Hinata's virginity? Her train of thought was broken when a quiet voice pepped up. "U-um Sakura, w-would you mind i-if I..."Hinata trailed off.

"What?" frowned Sakura.

Hinata fidgeted with her hands. "T-touch _y-you?"_

Sakura hung her head, and lifted it back up with a smile. She pulled Hinata up off her knees, and held her wrist- Not forcefully but in a welcoming sense. With the guidance of Sakura's hand Hinata reached out onto Sakura's breast. They were so large. Bigger then hers perhaps twice-fold. But then again Hinata did have rather small sized tits.

"Go on then" said Sakura releasing her light grip on Hinata. "Enjoy yourself" And with that her arms moved to her sides. Nervous at first, Hinata just felt Sakura's boobs. They felt amazingly good in her hands. So she decided to go for it and squeeze them. Even better she thought. Keeping one hand on Sakura's breast, she moved her other hand down to Sakura's hips. She could feel the belted strap-on, an uneven disgrace to the rest of Sakura's beautiful body. Suddenly, before she fully realised what she was doing, she had almost got the strap-on,_ off. _With a slight twist and a jiggle the strap-on fell to the floor with a small clatter. Her hand had developed a mind of its own, now reaching and groping Sakura's ass. Her ass felt as good if not better than her boobs so she diverted her full attention to exploring that instead. Quickly, Hinata worked out every time she squeezed Sakura's ass it would cause Sakura to inhale sharply. It was at that moment that Hinata became fixated with the goal of making Sakura cum. It was also at that moment Hinata became possessed.

Not asking for permission, or saying anything at all Sakura pushed Sakura over onto the floor.

Sakura was about to unleash her fiery tongue to ask what the fuck what was that innate of, but she held it back when she noticed the wild look in Hinata's normally clear placid eyes.

Hinata, even though on a rampage, was unsure what to do next. So she just went with her instinct. She laid on Sakura and kept her mouth busy while her hands, more specifically her fingers, got up to some dirty work. She stroked Sakura's pussy like she did hers when she watched her and Ino go at it. Sakura was yet to object which she supposed was a good thing, but hadn't said anything good either. Hinata moved her face downwards onto Sakura's breast where she began to nibble her nipple whilst still fucking her juicy cunt. At last she got a response.

"Oh that's good" praised Sakura. Hinata now focused on Sakura's lower half intent on making her cum. She managed to get two fingers inside of Sakura without stopping. At the speed she was going a peculiar sound arised' in the air. It sounded like the words "fap fap fap fap" every time she vigorously fucked Sakura. It turned her on an incredible amount!

An image or rather scene flashed in Hinata's mind. It was when she was creeping on Sakura and Ino at home and they tried a position she had never seen before. Sakura was on top of Ino and had pulled Ino's outer leg up. She then positioned herself onto Ino so that she could hold onto her leg in the air. But most importantly both of their sexes touched each other. And then Sakura began to grind.

So Hinata imitated her memory exactly. Arms wrapped around Sakura's leg she began to grind her pussy onto hers. Words could not express the way she felt. This could-no fuck it. This was _the_ best moment of Hinata's life. Enthusiastically they continued to scissor each other. Hinata felt that now familiar burning sensation in her cunt and could only hope Sakura felt the same.

"J-Jesus C-Christ" grunted Sakura. It was funny hearing someone else stuck for words. Hinata took that as positive reinforcement and continued to grind Sakura like her life depended on it. Soon Hinata felt ready to burst, but she was intent on making sure Sakura cum first. She didn't have to wait long. But she was not expecting what happened.

Out of nowhere a jet of clear liquid spurted out of Sakura's cunt splashing Hinata's lower half.

"Oooh FUUUUUUCK!" Screamed Sakura rubbing her still gushing cunt. Hinata had hopped off now and watched the scene unfold. Sakura was sweating all over and tears seemed to be forming in her eyes. But at last her orgasm fountain stopped. Sakura gulped in air greedily. "Tha-That has never happened b-before" she said still short of breath. Hinata had now reverted back to herself and was clueless of what to make of the situation. Sakura noticed this and motioned towards the door. "Go Hinata, we can talk later."

"B-but Ino might be mad that-"

"Just go!" Instructed Sakura firmly.

Hinata was baffled but she did as she was told, and swiftly put her clothes back on and made for the door. But before she could open it someone else did.

"Well holy fucking-A, girls, the party, or orgy should I say, has just started!" Declared a _very _boisterous female.

"Tenten?" said Hinata bewildered.

"That's right blue pubes. Now prepare to have some real fun." And with that, Tenten sprung into the house, slammed the door, and flung open her trench coat to reveal-

**Author's Note: Well aren't I a douche bag. Don't bother looking for me that's it, there's no screen error, and yes that is all of **_**that**_** Tale. The reason I left you on a cliff hanger is because of the following. I want a vote, so in a message or Review tell me if you...**

**Want to read more of this particular Tale. So pretty much a continuation of this Tale.**

**Would like something different.**

**Like Pancakes.**

**OK so the C isn't really an option, but the reason I would split these into different Tales is because I feel this is the best Tale I have done so far and by far, and what I have planned for next, if you **_**choose **_**to pick "A" is different and I'd say unexpected by 90% of my reading population. So I feel if I DO write a sequel to this Tale it won't affect this one directly, so if it backfires it's alright. Also, as I've said before Anonymous reviews are now off, so if you want your input to be counted you have to sign up. I know right, I'm such a cunt today! Also, I **_**KNOW**_** arised isn't a word. Sue me. And in no way am I affiliated with E4 or **_**The Inbetweeners**_** which I may add is a fantastic bloody series and movie. Anyway guys and gals stay tuned for some more... something...because you know I can't say...cause...you ...have to...vote and all...yeah...**

**-Sage of Tosaku-**


	5. Tale Five

"_Tenten?" said Hinata bewildered. _

"_That's right blue pubes. Now prepare to have some real fun." And with that, Tenten sprung into the house, slammed the door, and flung open her trench coat to reveal_ a thick six inch dick. And this was a _real _one. It wasn't a flimsy dildo glued onto her waist or a vibrator as Sakura had donned. It was a fleshy stick of meat that protruded from Tenten unnaturally yet was somewhat enticing at the same time.

Sakura started to ask questions but Tenten ignored her.

"Fuck now, ask later" said Tenten grabbing Hinata and pulling her back over to Sakura.

Ino dried her red eyes with her umpteenth tissue and gave her nose a hearty blow. Splayed out on her bed she couldn't care less of what was happening out there, but she had heard a door open and close. Was that Hinata going home? Or was Sakura going out to buy an extravagant dildo for her new lover? After tossing and turning for a bit she thought best to check. It wasn't _quite _what she expected but then again who would expect Hinata to be gagging on what looked like Tenten's dick while Sakura worked feverishly on the blue haired girls pussy.

Out of the edges of her eyes Sakura saw Ino with a twisted look on her face. It was up to her whether or not she would join in; Sakura was not going to waste a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity just because Ino was being a jealous bitch. Focusing back on what was at hand, or tongue rather, Hinata tasted _sweet. _Like blueberries laced in a delicate honey she thought. Although, Sakura was not eating Hinata's pancake toppings, she was having a far better dish.

Hinata started to squirm as she slowly reached climax. Having Sakura between her hot sex and Tenten's meat in her mouth was very satisfying, yet also tiring. Hinata slowed her head motions, greatly displeasing Tenten.

"What's up blue pubes too much cock for you?" Tenten spoke fiercely but with a smile on her face. Withdrawing her saliva covered dick from Hinata's mouth she gave it a few strokes before she ejaculated her hot load all over Hinata's face. Hinata shuddered with disgust instinctively moving her hands to her face, in the process becoming unbalanced on top of Sakura. Hinata could not see in her position what had happened but she heard Sakura moan. Perhaps by chance she was suffocating on her pussy, Hinata thought. Again Sakura let out a deep sound of pleasure. Going with her gut Hinata started to grind her crutch on what she presumed was Sakura's face. In her mind she tried to make out Sakura's features as she slid up and down. A slight bump would be her nose delving temporarily into her. Smooth glossiness signified Sakura's cherry blossom lip nibbling at Hinata's lower flesh.

An onlooking Tenten stood attentive as did her freshly erect penis watching the glorious fantasy. She had not noticed Ino before when she intruded on the love making festivities, but now she furiously stroked her erection as she focused on the blond giving oral to Sakura. Hinata seemed to be enjoying herself too, oblivious to the fact that Sakura was almost at climax with Ino's tongue inside her.

Sakura desperately tried to continue to fuck Hinata without unleashing her orgasm, she was never one to finish before a job which was not yet complete. However, she found this _extremely _difficult. Was this what Ino did when she was upset with her? Give her amazing, mind-blowing sex? Sakura made note to make Ino pissed off more often.

"Owwhhh" wailed Hinata in her high whiny cum voice signifying orgasm. At last Sakura could let her barriers to be broken. Already on an incredible sexual high, she massaged her upper pussy lips to push her over the edge, as Ino continued to whirl her tongue inside her. A rush of bliss shot throughout her body as her back arched in delight.

Sakura glanced at Ino who was wiping her mouth. Ino met her gaze and they held an eerie silence. Sakura tried her best to decipher what Ino was thinking, looking into her shimmering blue-green eyes. She saw glimpses of anguish and sadness but for the most part Ino gave nothing away.

It _was _clear however what_ Tenten_ was thinking.

"My god you lot, that was outstanding!" she praised. "Now who is gonna' let me fuck em'?"

When nobody volunteered she turned to Hinata.

"What about you blue pubes, wanna' have a real cock inside that tight vag of yours!" said Tenten bluntly still tugging her erection.

Hinata burnt red and shook her head.

Tenten sighed. "Sakura?"

Sakura too did not say a word, simply getting up to start searching for her clothes.

"Take that as no then." Tenten turned to Ino. 'I don't spose' you..."

Ino parted her legs. "Go on then. _Have me_."

Sakura did a double take as she reached for her shirt.

"Ino are you sure you are ready...after Kiba and all I thought you might not-"

"Shut up Sakura!" yelled Ino.

Sakura mumbled something under her breath and left the room, still half naked. Hinata shot nervous looks all over the room before declaring her leave as well, hurriedly getting dressed before making an exit.

"Listen Ino, I don't know what the fuck is going on, besides I'm horny and about to cum" burbled Tenten.

"Well then, I'd say you better finish off" said Ino, implying that she was ready. Tenten did not hesitate again, mounting Ino in a flash. Her breathing started to quicken and her voice sharpened, "Just a little more" she panted.

Ino was forcing herself not to cry in pain. This was terrible. Why did she have to be so headstrong and defiant towards Sakura? Memories filled with dread and horror exploded in her mind. A sound of tenderness escaped her lips in fear.

"Oh baby you're gonna cum too!" grinned Tenten, still thrusting her throbbing stalk into Ino.

"OH GOD!" cried Ino in agony.

"OH GOD!" cried Tenten in a moan of heavenly relief, releasing her hot semen into Ino's aching swollen cunt.

Ino had not moved since the ordeal was over. Her eyes followed Tenten as she retrieved her coat, over one delicate shoulder and then the other. Adjusting the front so her tits would not fall out and then turning to Ino.

"I trust this has taught both of you a lesson" said Tenten manner-of-factly.

"Huh?" said Ino, brow raised. "What do you mean?"

"Oh puh-_lease"_ said Tenten leaning over the top of Ino. "I know it was Sakura who stole my summoning scroll"

Still Ino did not understand.

"Don't play dumb with me missy. The _Sexy Armoury Summoning Jutsu_. That was _mine. _You don't honestly think anyone else-let alone Sakura, could make such an extensive tool summoning jutsu."

Something clicked in Ino's brain as she remembered...yes of course that would make sense...but...

"How did you know it was Sakura who took the scroll?" Asked Ino suddenly jumping up.

"A girl has her ways," smirked Tenten, before planting a wet kiss on Ino's cheek and dashing out of the door.

Ino began to ponder the events that had just taken place, but did not get much of a chance. Out of nowhere a wave of shocking torture tore through Ino's body. The pain was too much, she could not physically stand. Falling to the ground everything became blurry. She heard Sakura racing back into the room, pleading Ino to stay awake, but soon enough Sakura's pleas were drowned out by a strange fuzziness that inhumed Ino.

**Author's Note: *Gasp* Tragedy! Obviously a sequel to the three-some, but with an inspired nasty twist (to some that is). And as some of you may have picked up I included an Easter Egg, see if you can find it! Also, there are still some questions left unanswered that will be resolved in the **_**FINAL **_**three tales. Alas, the next Tale will be about how Sakura and Ino started these erotic adventures, and hopefully those of you are somewhat interested in the plot will be pleased with the end result. I can safely say I will never attempt a three-some (and plus) scene again as they are murder to write. To extend one of my classically long Author Note's I would just like to say a big thank you to my reviewers and reader for being patient, and as to why I have decided to cut the series, what some would call short, is because I would like to devote my full attention to another Tale, one of which I hope to release shortly after the end of this one. I can assure you it will be like nothing done before!* Cheers guys, hope you all had a very Merry Christmas and a brilliant New Year.**

**Your Lover,**

**-Sage of Tosaku-**

***At least to my knowledge based off five minutes of research.**


	6. Tale Six Part One

_Ino ran along the green field made of emeralds. Oh how much she would enjoy bathing in the bright green gems, but no. She had to catch up to Sakura, who for some reason was oblivious to Ino's cries. _

"_SAKURA!" tried Ino again. Sakura was slowly starting to pull away now. Soon enough she was just a dot on the horizon. There was no way Ino was going to give up chasing her though, not for Sakura. Her legs began to feel heavy and every step she took sent pain all throughout her body. The emeralds all of a sudden became sharp, making it almost impossible for Ino to keep running. Shuddering with every step, finally Ino gave up. Falling to her knees she began to be swallowed by the emerald sea. _

"_SAKURA!" screamed Ino in fear. "SAVE ME!" _

Ino violently convulsed in her sheets, waking a bedside Sakura from her restless sleep. Leaping up from her chair, Sakura tended to Ino.

"You OK?" asked Sakura, dabbing a wet towel on Ino's forehead.

Ino shrugged "Been better. Could I get some water?" Sakura whisked into the kitchen and then quickly back with a glass of cool water. "Here."

Bringing the cup to her lips Ino could not help but feel a sense of déjà vu. "Just like before" Ino murmured.

_**Three Months Prior**_

Sakura had thought that working at the Konoha College of Medicine was hard, but being the _Head Medic _was even worst. Days of 6AM-10PM, most of which would actually be 5AM-11:30PM due to the heavy workload. Occasionally Tsunade, a previous Hokage and the only prior Head Medic before Sakura, would drop in just to "check up" on Sakura.

"Deary girl, look at all these papers you've yet to complete"

"Found a cure for that boy with skin like Goosebumps yet?"

"Is this patient report supposed to be stained with coffee or...?"

That's another thing Sakura disliked about the _College_. It also doubled up as extra hospital space, and for some reason all the trainees would come to _her_ with any problem they had with a patient.

For those reasons it made Sakura ecstatic when someone had called her for a home visit.

"Who is it?" inquired Sakura pulling on a less dirty white coat. Shizune, the Head Medic's Assistant flipped through her papers.

"Yamanaka Ino"

Sakura nodded and pointed to the door, cueing Shizune to leave. How long it had been since she had spoken to Ino, let alone seen her. On the way to Ino's place Sakura wondered what would cause someone to ask her personally to visit their home, especially a friend such as Ino even if they had grown slightly apart.

Knocking on the door three times, Sakura was responded with a "Come in."

Cautiously walking in Sakura called out, "Ino you there? It's me Sakura"

"In here" Ino replied. Her voice sounded like it was coming somewhere near the right, so Sakura manoeuvred her way through empty ramen cups, dirty clothes, ancient books and magazines among other undesirable things. This place was a dump! Even when compared to, what Sakura thought, her unorganised office.

Peeking around a wall Sakura caught glimpse of Ino's long blonde hair. Ino must have sensed her presence and turned around. "Ah Sakura, sorry about the mess. Please sit down." Sit down? Where? Sakura made motion to sit on a desk chair but Ino waved her over. "Oh please Sakura, I wouldn't dare ask you sit on that old thing. Sit with me, on my bed." Warily Sakura sat on the least dirty bit of bed she could find. "So what's up?"

"How have you been? Gosh it seems just like yesterday you and Naruto got married" said Ino, pretending not hear Sakura.

"Ino, are you OK? If so, I need to get back..."

"Oh yeah your job, how's that going?" smiled Ino.

Sakura leapt up from the bed. "I'm sorry Ino, I don't have time to chit-chat"

Ino lunged out making a gasping sound. "Stop! Hang on just give me a moment." Sitting back down Sakura placed a friendly hand on Ino's thigh. "Ino, we've known each other pretty much our whole lives. If you have something to tell me, do so."

On the verge of tears Ino began to relive her nightmare. "Do you remember the reception after your wedding...Kiba was hitting on me...do you remember"

Sakura gave a confused nod and Ino continued. "Yeah well I turned him down all night, but he just...kept on being so...so..."

"Persistent" offered Sakura.

Ino nodded and wiped away a tear. "Anyway he's been following me ever since. I've threatened him by feigning to tell Neji and Shikamaru but he hasn't left me alone." Ino breathing suddenly became sharp. "He was in my house earlier...said he wanted to talk about _us_..."

"Just breathe sweetie" said a concerned Sakura, rubbing Ino on the back.

"When I told him to leave he...ran at me like a rabid dog...and soon enough h-h-he-" before Ino could finish her sentence, her mouth filled with vomit. Sakura followed Ino as she rushed into the bathroom to throw up. Did Kiba honestly rape her?

"Fuck it hurts so much" said Ino before another phase of emptying her stomach.

"Try and get it all up" said Sakura in her best comforting voice. "You'll feel better."

Ino wiped her mouth and shakily stood up. "No I mean...what he did..." Ino bit her lip to restrain more tears.

Sakura helped Ino back to her bed before demanding a more detailed explanation. After Ino finally gave in, and told Sakura every detail (of which she could remember of course) oddly she felt much better. Thinking for a moment Sakura finally concluded on what _she _had to do.

"I take it you called me over for this reason but were too embarrassed to tell me, and rightly so" said Sakura, "but as a medical ninja and more importantly your friend I must take a look at the damage."

Ino hung her head in humiliation. Silently she removed the loose sweats she was wearing, and then slowly pulled down her white panties.

Sakura whipped out a pen and small notepad she always carried and noted the outside physical features of Ino's private region.

_Pubic hair surrounding upper area-mostly around clitoral hood_

_Labia majora seem too parted_

_Obvious redness around vagina._

"How often do you masturbate" said Sakura, still taking notes.

"Do you really need to know?" blushed Ino.

Sakura looked straight into her eyes and simply said "Yes."

Ino sighed "three of four times a...day"

Sakura paused her scribbling, crossed out a word and continued. "And the ordeal with Kiba happened how long ago?"

"I don't know. In the morning some time I suppose" said Ino shaking her head.

Putting down her notes Sakura pressed her hands against the inner walls of Ino's thighs. "Hurt?" Ino was really unsure how it felt. "Not much." Sakura's hands crept up a bit. "Here?"

"Kinda..."

Delicately placing a few fingers on the lips of Ino's slit; Sakura didn't even get the chance to ask.

"That hurts!" squealed Ino abruptly stepping back. Pondering for a moment Sakura then said "It's not good, it looks like deep bruising has already set in. There could also be some internal bleeding. C'mon get dressed, we need to go to the College to take some x-rays."

Ino didn't move.

"Quick" pushed Sakura "We need to get you fixed up asap"

Slowly Ino shook her head. "No way. People will ask questions."

The stubbornness of her friend took Sakura aback. "No one will even _know _what you're there for."

"What if someone finds out somehow" shot back Ino. "I can't take the chance...the embarrassment...the shame..."

Grabbing Ino hardly, Sakura looked straight into her eyes. "Ino you are not in the wrong here. Kiba is the one who will end up in jail, exiled or whatever."

Taking her own arms back Ino painfully turned her back. "You can't tell anyone Sakura. Not Naruto, not Tsunade not my mum. Nobody!"

Silence filled the air.

.

.

.

"Fine" said Sakura relenting. "But I'm still going to do my best." Making a slight gesture, her hands started to glow a somewhat healthy looking green. Ino got the picture and sprawled out across her bed and parted her legs. Gently Sakura began to soothe the inflammation between Ino's legs. A finger slipped into the slit, Sakura starting to massage the lips.

Long minutes passed yet Sakura did not lose concentration. No one spoke in fear of making the situation even more awkward. Sakura had begun to shift more and more of her hand into Ino's sex. Having Sakura's healing hand inside of her feel better. Not only could she feel her wounds being cured, but in general she felt herself becoming stronger.

A few of Sakura's fingers now swirled in repetition inside of Ino. A new sensation swept over Ino. It wasn't quite pain, nor was it bliss, it _did _however feel good. As Sakura continued to magically rub her better, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be healed if it meant Sakura stopped. Surely Sakura wasn't doing this on purpose? Did she really mind though? Ino continued to lose herself in a fuzzy fantasy, and without fully knowing a small gasp left her lips when Sakura brushed her clit.

Immediately Sakura retreated from Ino.

'I'm so sorry Ino I didn't mean to hurt you, this is new to me I've never had to...well you know..."

Ino wanted to it didn't hurt it was the exact opposite, but wasn't that a bit strange? "Oh Sakura it's fine, you've made me feel so much better already."

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad. If that's the case though I better get back, I'll be sure to pop in after work to check up on you."

"Thanks Sakura I'd really appreciate that" smiled Ino gratefully. Sakura instructed Ino to bed rest and didn't even let her see her to the door. Ino tried to rest, but her mind was racing with all these queer ideas and feelings. Eventually Ino began to drift asleep, only one thing left inside her head-to make Sakura experience what Ino previously had.

**Author's Note: Awwh what! Barely any sexual content. The fuck is this lemon? Rest assured though my horny lil' padawans this alas was only part one of two of the recount of how Sakura and Ino began their tales. It felt like I'd never get this tale done, but I feel better if I cut it here, and leave the next one to be pretty much all sexy times. Hope you don't mind, and perhaps actually enjoyed this back story entry. If you are confused about anything in this tale let me know and I will quench your thirst of curiosity. Also, the Konoha College is of my own invention (may be in other fics I cannot be farked looking) and not in Canon so I didn't spoil anything if you read manga/watch the anime. There may be some errors in grammar because I was so confused on how to go about writing this one. Hope you still love me guys, cause I still love you,**

**-Sage of Tosaku-**


	7. Tale Six Part Two

**Author's Note: I could blab on about how it's been forever since this has been updated but I'm pretty sure you're here just to read about tits and such so...**

"Fuck me till' I cum!" screamed Ino in bliss. Sakura continued to mash and grind her sex into Ino's. "Does that feel good, huh does it?"

"Oh please Sakura more, more, more!"

INO!

"Like it when I do that?"

INO

"I'm bout' t-to to..."

"INO!"

Waking up from her dream she was face to face with Sakura. "I'm sorry to disturb you" she said, "but you started to squirm around and I thought you were having a nightmare."

"Far from it"

"What was that?"

Ino shook her head. "Nothing." Without even needing to touch herself she knew she her panties were wet-and not with pee either. The dream had _that _effect on her? Never before had she doubts about her sexuality until the past twelve hours.

"Anyway I just wanted to see if you were alright, I'll visit you again tomorrow morning before I go to work." Sakura was already at the front door before Ino had built up the courage to shout out.

"Wait, Sakura don't go!" Ino had no idea what she was going to say next, but as long as Sakura was in the house she still had a chance of purveying these fantasies and curiosities further. "What's up?" Sakura returned quickly in fears that Ino was indeed not well.

"Can we just talk for a bit?"

"I'd love to but Naruto will be waiting for dinner, his got some big mission tomorrow so I don't want to keep him waiting."

Ino motioned to the side of her bed. "Just sit down for a minute I'm sure he won't-

Sakura walked over to her friend and placed her hands in hers. "Sweety I know you are worried about Kiba, just don't think about it, OK?"

"One more thing" said Ino pivoting up and around so she was sitting on the edge of her bed. Slowly she stood up. Only slightly taller than Sakura she felt no need to bend down. Simply moving in closer until she entered some weird world, where time stopped and all that could be heard was Sakura's sharp intake of breath and Ino's pounding heartbeat as she kissed her best friend gently on the lips.

Ino was first to pull back to see Sakura's reaction. A shroud of shock and bewilderment covered her face like a pall.

Before Ino had a chance to announce that she would be committing suicide immediately on terms of extreme embarrassment, her mouth became occupied with entertaining the sweet cherry lips that could only belong to Sakura. Ino could literally spend the rest of her night devouring Sakura's delicious lips; however she was slightly taken back when she felt the presence of a foreign tongue in her mouth. Perhaps Sakura wanted to experiment too?

Ino felt herself be nudged onto to the bed, her eyes still shut in fear that this was yet another teasing dream. Alas it was not. Kissing until there was a need for air, the two had a slight glance at one another before continuing. Things from there started to move quickly. Hands were touching breasts, and small gasps were elicited between breaks of passionate kissing. Shirts were removed in haste, revealing Sakura's black bra, and Ino's naked busty chest. Sakura on top, began to explore with her hands feeling the mounds and groves of her friend. As the curious fingers moved over Ino's erect nipples, and into her sweatpants.

Ino had only ever had herself in her pants. Kiba didn't count. She suddenly grew sensitive to every touch Sakura was making down there. What should she do? Just enjoy it, or return the favour somehow? This was all so new and exciting. Sakura tilted her head from Ino so she could focus all her attention on something else. Pulling off Ino's sweats, whom was almost naked save for a pair of full cotton red panties, Sakura moved her head down Ino's body, making sure to stop along the way. Breasts...Nipples... Stomach... Waist...Thigh...Ino didn't know how much more she could bear. All the anticipation was pushing her close to orgasm, and Sakura hadn't even touched her sopping cunt yet! Feeling her panties moved aside, she waited anxiously. She wanted nothing more than to have Sakura's tongue swirling inside her pussy. The wait felt like hours, but in reality it was no more than seven seconds.

"Ino I can't" Sakura said, pushing herself off the bed, grabbing her shirt and making her leave. This wasn't what Ino had expected, nonetheless she followed her friend. "Sakura hold on!" Making a move to get off the bed fast was the wrong decision. She wasn't quite healed yet. Ignoring the gripping pain she waddled after Sakura. She finally caught up to her as she was pulling on her medic's coat. "Did I do something wrong? I'm so sorry Sa-"

"No I'm sorry Ino. It's just I've been so horny lately. Naruto has either been away on missions or been spending the few nights I am at home at the sake bar. I didn't mean to take advantage of your situation."

"Did you forget it was _me _who went to kiss _you_"

"Oh please Ino, I practically forced you into it. Why else would I come here this late at night? You would've been right till' tomorrow. I really just wanted to see you." _And fuck you_, she thought.

"Sakura..."

"Please forget this happened, Ino. I gotta' go. I will check on you tomorrow though-But strictly professionally. I hope you still trust me." Sakura left before Ino could object further. Suddenly she remembered she was almost completely naked and felt stupid. Childish. Idiotic. And something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Sakura opened the door to her modest apartment she lived in with Naruto. "I'm home" A grizzly Naruto appeared in front her in the kitchen door way. "Did you pick anything up to eat"

"Well no, I thought I'd cook you something homemade since-"

"It's almost midnight. Forget about it. I'm going to the bar, don't wait up." Sakura bit her lip to resist crying. "Kay"

She had to think of something else rather than her failed marriage with the once village hero. Anything...

Somehow Sakura found herself on her bed stripping off her clothes. It had been a long day and she needed relief. Stretching out on the sheets she began to fantasize. She knew she shouldn't but all she could imagine was Ino. Her luscious blond long her, and cute furry cunt, waiting to be delighted. Sakura moved her hands down to her own sex and began to rub. She wouldn't mind if she could grind her own pussy into Ino's. Oh yeah that was the stuff. Two girls in unison pounding themselves on each other, the gooey sound of their juices in combination with their moans being the soundtrack. Sakura's other hand moved over her tits and underneath her back finding her ass. She traced the outline of her asshole, still continuing to pleasure her front. She was close now. One more thought of Ino was all she needed. Picturing Ino's cum cry as she tensed into her own powerful orgasm she let out a breath of pure relief and satisfaction.

Tomorrow she would _have _to try again. She would have to go back on her word. If the pure thought of fucking Ino did _that _to her, she could not imagine what would happen if she managed to maintain herself, and finish the job this time in real life.

_Present_

If only Ino had known what Sakura felt the night after their first attempt. The emotion was raw love that needed to be cared for. She wanted Sakura bad. Not only for the physical side but to call her, her partner. Girlfriend. Whatever. It could never happen though. Not with the way things were. Ino started to feel quite ill.

"Sakura I need the toilet"

"I'll help you up" Sakura said kindly. But before Ino could accept the help, instinct and adrenaline kicked in as she realised she was going to be sick. Pushing Sakura aside and bolting to the bathroom, Ino just made it before releasing the contents of her stomach. Sakura was not far behind. "OK that's it, I'm taking you to the University to get you checked out."

"But-" Ino managed before she was forced to stick her head in the bowl again.

"No buts, I think you may be really sick"

After cleaning Ino up, Sakura carried her to the door. "I can walk, I'm fine" Sakura shook her head. "Too risky, you could collapse if you exert yourself".

As the pair made their way to the Medical University, neither of them could fathom the thought of what disaster was about to be delivered to them.

**Author's Note: Aren't I right sod. It's been forever since I've updated my precious, and then I leave you guys with another cliff hanger? And what's worse I really can't see myself getting the other one out before Christmas time, due to school work. Honesty is a virtue, right? Right? Hello, guys? Where did everyone go?**

**But seriously thank you for staying faithful through the excruciating long waiting period. **

**Xox,**

**-Sage of Tosaku-**


	8. Tale Seven

_I got everything you want from me, I do everything he does times three, and he don't gotta know_

-_What You Need_, **The Weeknd**

The doctor's office was filled with a hot air of tension. Sweat had formed on both of the women's upper lips and eye brows. Neji, or rather Doctor Neji, held a brown clip board in his hands containing a singular piece of white paper that was about to ruin Ino's life. He let out a toothy grin.

"Congratulations you're pregnant!"

pregnant.

Pregnant.

PREGNANT.

**PREGNANT!**

"Pregnant?"

"Yes!" Neji handed Ino a sheet of paper that listed the details of Ino's pregnancy. Scanning the paper Ino's eyes fell onto duration: _Three months. _A sickening chill fell over her as she started to cry. Sakura thanked Neji as he left the room. What would happen now?

The two walked through the crowded main street of Konoha in silence. Many people were out to celebrate the Spring Festival and made more than enough noise for both of them. Ino's eyes had not left the ground since finding out the grim news. Sakura wanted to comfort her but how? It was near impossible to make light of a situation such as this. "Want to grab a bite to eat?" she offered. Ino just shook her head. Continuing down a pathway to Ino's house Sakura felt compelled to tell Ino her true feelings.

"Ino listen I know things are looking terrible. But after all that has happened I want you to know that I'm here for you. If you want to take any action about" she hesitated a moment before going on, "about your baby, let me know OK?"

Ino finally lifted her gaze. "Thank you Sakura. Right now though, I just need to be alone."

By this time they had reached Ino's humble shack. They parted ways without a word more.

The time night had come around Konoha was truly alive. The night air was filled with the scent of teppanyaki barbeque, and the laughter of countless people. Occasionally the sky would be illuminated by fireworks or with fire jutsu. Yet Sakura was home, alone. Naruto had asked her if she wanted to go out with him to the bar but she turned him down. It was rare that Naruto got time off work, and even rarer that he asked her to go out with him, but she couldn't. Not when her best friend, and perhaps more, was facing such a hard time in her life. After debating in her head, she decided that she would go over to Ino's. She knew she wanted a bit of time to herself and she respected that. By she _had_ to see her. Had to hug her. Had to kiss those soft lips. Had to feel her touch- No, she had to be there and support her. Quickly throwing on festival appropriate clothing she left. Although the main street would be absolutely packed with people she did not trust the small alleys, even in her home town. The city had a particular glow about it tonight. Hundreds bustled pass her on their way to various shows or shops. She spotted a few familiar faces and a couple of one's she rather had not. One of which was the brunette calling out to her right now.

"Sakura! Sakura you pink haired bitch, over here!" Sakura could not help herself but to look over at Tenten. It was tradition to wear a kimono with assorted colours on such an event as tonight. Obviously Tenten had not got the notice, in a tight black tank top and hot pants. "I'm busy" Sakura shouted over the crowd continuing to walk along. "Well don't think I have forgotten about our little fling and what you did after it!" By now Sakura was almost out of hearing distance. "I'll get you back for stealing my tool scroll bitch!" Ha, that was a night, Sakura thought. The memory occupied her mind for the rest of the trip to Ino's. The two were on a mission to Sungakure. Nothing special, just a recon mission for the Hokage. However, a rogue sandstorm took them off guard and they were forced to take refuge in a cave. Tenten was very open about her sexuality. Whatever that was. Sakura had shut down a couple of Tenten's advances prior but they were nothing compared as to what happened in the cave. It would have been close to midnight as Tenten offered to take the first turn as guard. Sakura would not have had her eyes shut for more than a minute before she heard deep moans. At first she tried to dismiss them as sandstorm winds but unless the sandstorm had somehow learnt how to speak, it did not say "Special Tool Jutsu Summoning: My Pleasure". Curiosity got the better of Sakura and she sneaked a peek at Tenten in a corner of the cave. She was naked from the waist down, pants and underwear wrapped around her feet. In her hand was some sort of sex toy. Slowly she began to massage herself down below, and let out little gasps each time she brushed her clit. Sakura wanted to say something but found her mouth drier than the sandstorm. Instead she became entranced by Tenten's doings. One of her hands had moved underneath her shirt and was massaging her breasts as her other hand remained in her crotch pleasuring her immensely. Sakura felt a slight twinge in between her thighs but dared not to scratch her itch. Suddenly Tenten stepped up the pace and began to rapidly push her toy in and out of her. Shortly after she let out a guttural moan that filled the cave. Sakura was still perving on Tenten when she looked over. Quickly trying to feign sleep, Sakura clamped her eyes shut, but she could not calm her breathing.

"Sakura I know you were watching" smirked Tenten now shuffling over, pants still down, to Sakura. "And I know you aren't sleeping, your chest is going up and down like crazy". Sakura saw no way of escaping this predicament so he opened her eyes and pushed herself up. "I heard sounds, and thought someone was in the cave. I didn't realise it was you."

"Oh sure. You weren't stirred awake from my mating call?" Tenten leant in for a kiss, but Sakura pushed her back. "No Tenten, this isn't happening. Although I don't condone what you just did, _especially_ on a mission. What you do is up to you and private. So as long as you don't pull a stunt like that again, I won't report you."

"Since when did you become a goody two-shoes? If I recall correctly it was you who got caught in the one of the janitor's closets at university sucking Naruto's cock!"

"Enough!" Snapped Sakura. "We are here on a mission, not to live out perverted sex fantasies."

"I could make your fantasy a reality Sakura." Whispered Tenten into her ear. "And I want you ever so bad". That twitch between her thighs sparked again. It was a long time since someone had this lust for her. Before Sakura had realised, her lips were touching Tenten's. What happened next was a blur. Sakura did not remember taking off her pants nor underwear, but she did remember Tenten on top of her grinding herself. Flashes of Tenten's buns sticking out between her thighs as she pleased her orally also danced around her mind. She could also recall the taste of herself as they kissed after it. Everything had happened so fast. Everything felt so good. But once morning broke they never spoke of it again, and Sakura thought Tenten would have forgotten from all her future sexual encounters. However, Sakura always had something to remember that day. When Tenten was in slumber, Sakura on watch, she poked around in Tenten's knapsack, finding one of her "special scrolls". She had used that scroll with Ino. God that hurt. It made her smile though. Moving her mind back to the present she found herself at Ino's door. She knocked thrice without any reply, before letting herself in. She called out for Ino a few times before realising she might have been out with everyone to celebrate the Spring Festival. Sakura examined her mind to try remember what Ino did last year for the festival. Of course! How could she forget! Ino took Sakura to a club, of which she explained she went to every Spring Festival because they had the best drinks and music. Hopefully Ino wasn't drinking due to her pregnancy, but Sakura thought it would be the best place for her to start regardless.

Thankfully Sakura did not have to push herself through the crowds, because most people had vacated to the training grounds were the grand fireworks would take place. The club "Rock's Leegends" was illuminated by horribly bright green neon strobe lights. Entering the club she immediately started to look for Ino. Luckily the club was quite empty too, and soon found Ino curled up in a lounge. It only occurred to Sakura now she had no idea what to say to Ino. Damn Tenten distracting her! Well what do I want to say, she thought. That she loved her. That she would leave Naruto for her. That she would gladly help her raise the baby. She didn't know what would come out of her mouth but she was already standing in front of Ino.

"Oh, Sakura. What are you doing?" said Ino looking a bit shocked.

"Ino I want to tell you something, really important."

"OK sure what is it?"

Before Sakura could even start someone interrupted her.

"Hey who is this pink haired stranger?"

No. Not him. She would kill him if she locked eyes with him. Slowly she turned and saw him. That despicable cunt. Kiba Inuzuka. Her fists balled into a fist but-

"Sakura, I know you wanted to say something but, I just want to introduce Kiba formally because well...he is my boyfriend now."

An achromic hue fell over Sakura, as the bile rushed up her throat. The sounds of the club dimmed and all that she could hear was the audible breaking of her heart.

**Author's Note: Well, there you go! I wonder how many are disappointed by this. Like there was barely any sex in it!? Ah well this has set it up well for the finale chapter, which I promise will include more sex...and hopefully will be out soon™. **

**I hope you still love me,**

**-Sage of Tosaku- **

**P.S Special thanks to all those that PM me, in particular "ssvidel3" who has been quite persistent over this long period! **


End file.
